


The Hearts Inside Him

by HoneyAlphaPie



Series: The Hearts Inside Him - The Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Minor Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Suggested Sora/Kairi, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAlphaPie/pseuds/HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Roxas, Xion, Ventus and Vanitas watch Sora while inside his heart.(Happy Birthday, Sora! March 28th)





	The Hearts Inside Him

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a dirty individual who is always lost in her own head. This is one of my many ideas.

♡ ♡ ~ ♡ ~ ♡ ♡ 

Sora was mesmerizing to watch.

The four hearts inside him knew this, as they watched him numerous times before, as Sora laid in his bed at night and lets his hands wander over his body. He touched himself with wonder and explored his own sex, placing his hands over his most special places and crying out when he was met with pleasure.

Sora had only begun to touch himself very recently, not even having time nor the thought to do so before, but as his body grew into adulthood, so did his sexuality. 

His desires would shine through and he would let himself touch and feel things and let himself go. Sora panted for breath as he started to rub at his tender cock. His face flushed as he fantasized about someone with him, and he whined as he arched into his own hand. 

The hearts inside him would watch in interest. Their own hearts feeling the arousal at the sights and sounds of Sora. 

Xion watched Sora with a blush crossing her features, her own breath coming out in pants as she watched with legs crossed. She could only imagine what Sora was thinking about, assuming he was fantasizing about Kairi and joining with her, and she bit her lip as she felt her self grow wet. 

Ventus watched Sora with his hand brought up to his mouth. He also was flush as he watched Sora with baited breath. He felt his own pants tighten as he watched Sora touch himself, the once sweet boy now exploring one of life’s greatest pleasures freely. Ventus still being new to these feelings himself, watched in fascination and arousal, as Sora continued to explore his own body.

Roxas watched in a mix of mild horror and awe. Sora was absolutely beautiful and he never had thought this way about his Other before. But seeing Sora’s reactions and hearing his cries made Roxas shift his pants uncomfortably. He blushed at a loud moan from Sora and felt his own want twitch at the sights. He wondered what the other hearts were feeling at that moment too.

Vanitas was smirking, watching with childlike glee. His look-alike was simply divine, and Vanitas could admit he found himself and Sora very attractive. So seeing Sora touch himself so innocently was like a forbidden nectar he never knew he wanted until now. He reached a hand down to palm himself and thought about taking Sora for himself. That thought drove him wild. 

Vanitas turned to Ventus and grabbed the hand away from his face, and brought up his own to grab at Ventus’ chin. He kissed his better half then, open mouths and tongues twisting together as they both watched Sora shake and cry with ecstasy.

Roxas blushed harder when he saw Ven and Vani start to kiss. He tried to clear his own head and shake the forbidden ideas and thoughts from his mind. Roxas turned to Xion and gasped when he saw that she too was effected. 

Xion was panting for breath as her hand was buried deep in the folds of her coat and inside of her leggings. Her fingers were making small circles over her clit as she watched Sora, her mind swirling with ideas of him and Kairi consummating their union. She rocked into her hand and flushed seeing Roxas watch her instead.

“R-Roxas..” She murmured as she continued to finger her folds. Roxas swallowed and gritted his teeth as he watched her arm move up and down. He moved to her then and got behind her so they could both continue to watch Sora. His hand reached up beside hers and they met in the dampness of her vaginal lips as he sunk one digit inside her. 

Sora continued to touch his own body freely, a hand wondering on his chest and pinching at his nipples, as his other hand continued to stroke his stimulated erection. His feet moved to give himself purchase, his knees now up in the air as he lightly thrusted into his hand. Sora moaned and bit his lip, and allowed the hand on his nipples to fall down past his cock and balls, to toy at his tight entrance tentatively.

Vanitas has since pulled Ventus into his lap as they continued to kiss. Their pants open and cocks swollen against one another as they watched Sora with little shame. The pleasure blinding Ventus of his morals as he watched Sora touch his most special place. He moaned into Vanitas’ mouth and thrusted against Vanitas’ want as he thought about diving into Sora himself. 

Roxas continued to finger Xion open and felt himself unconditionally thrusting against her backside. She whined and sat up to push her leggings and panties down and Roxas hurried to open his black coat. He sunk into her wet opening as she sat down on his cock, and threw his head back at the pleasure. Xion moaned as the thick appendage stretched inside of her. She held Roxas’ arms tightly and rocked on his dick, as they both watched as Sora let himself go to his fantasy.

All the hearts inside of him beat together, like a roaring drum. The sights and sounds of Sora were too much. Too good.

Sora though, soon felt himself grow frustrated as he was unable to reach deep enough into himself to scratch that itch inside. He flipped onto his hands and knees and reached for a small toy to insert into himself. Something he had picked up from one of the many worlds he had visited while in secret, away from Donald and Goofy. He was a growing boy after all and it was okay to explore the urges his body began to crave.

Sora let his chest fall into the bed as he reached the toy behind himself, inserting and pushing it in after lubing it up. He felt his toes spread at the sensation and he licked his lips at the stretch of his muscles being opened by the toy. His arm rested on his back as he used his fingers to push the object in himself. Sora twisted his head and watched his cock start to drip with precum. 

Vanitas has since pushed Ventus to the floor, ass up and face down like Sora, their pants both pushed aside as Vanitas started to thrust into his better half, watching the toy disappear into Sora’s aching hole and he fisted his hands on Ven’s hips tightly, leaving thick bruises. 

Ventus arched deliciously, watching Sora push the toy in and out of his perk behind. Ven watched how Sora’s legs quaked with his thrusts and he opened his mouth wide wishing he could put his mouth on Sora’s skin. Vanitas then quickly put his own fingers in Ventus’ mouth and continued to fuck into Ven’s supple body as they both watched Sora masturbate.

Roxas too had pushed Xion down like Sora and Ven. She flushed and felt her wetness grow, as she watched the toy sink into Sora’s lovely body. She pushed back into Roxas and cried out wanting more, and Roxas groaned low and made circles in his movements.

Roxas was loosing his mind to all the sensations. He wanted Sora. He wanted Xion. Hell he even wanted Van and Ven in that moment. They were all almost interchangeable at that moment, as all their hearts beat in tune. He felt his cock twitch inside of Xions wet heat. He pulled out of her with a groan and before she could protest started to rub his wet member on her second entrance, toying the muscle.

Xions head flew back and she nodded, urging Roxas to continue. “Oh Roxas yes!” She reached down and started to rub her fingers in her engorged clit as Roxas slowly pushed in. She whined at the burn and pushed her fingers into her now loose and dripping pussy at the same time. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Roxas fucked into her asshole, and she cried his name.

Sora continued to fuck the toy in and out of his hole, he pulled at his cock and arched at the sensations. His wrist working on pistoning the toy deeper inside him, and he whined at the sensation.

He arched his back and his perky ass was high in the air as he forced the toy harder into himself. His toes and knees digging into the mattress as he chased his pleasure. He shook and shuddered and let himself go to his fantasy.

“Riku, yes...!” Sora cries as he fucked himself deeper. His mind creating images and ideas of Riku with him in his head and his body flushed at the thought of his best friend doing these sinful things to him. 

He ground down low into his own hand against the mattress as whined. “Rikuuu...” he imagined Riku would tease him, and make him beg for relief. “Please Riku.. I’m c-close...” Sora twisted his head on the pillows in ecstasy and let the fantasy Riku continue to work his imagination.

The hearts inside him all reacted differently to the knowledge of just who Sora was thinking about. 

Xion was surprised. Her ideal fantasy was Sora and Kairi, but apparently, Sora clearly had other intentions. She blushed as she imagined that instead, and felt a rush of wetness surge around her fingers. She pictured Riku’s tall form over Sora’s and she knew then that she was entranced.

Ventus let out small cry of glee and happiness at the thought of it being Riku. Sora’s best friend since birth, the protective older boy who cared deeply for his friend. Ven remembered how cute they were when they were young and the thought about how attractive they both looked now, and felt himself throb thinking about them joining like him and his own better half were currently doing.

Vanitas continued to imagine himself with Sora even after finding out about Riku. Riku wouldn’t mind sharing would he? Vanitas lost himself to the idea of stealing Sora away from Riku and corrupting his small and delectable body and mind. Vanitas started to fuck into Ventus harder, and they both moaned as they lost themself in their thoughts of Sora.

Roxas was angry. Angry at himself for being so turned on by it all. Of course, it had to be Riku. Roxas felt himself grow closer to orgasm at the idea of those two touching each other. Riku sure was a pain in his side before, but the thought of him being Sora’s special person made his heart squeeze in satisfaction. Riku has proved to Roxas he cared deeply for Sora when they fought in The World That Never Was. And Roxas new Sora was in good hands if Riku was by his side. 

Roxas continued to pound into Xions tight asshole and reached his own hand to join with hers in her wet folds. He rubbed at her clit and she wailed in delight. His movements now spurred on by the common bond Riku and Roxas shared over their most precious people.

The hearts inside all orgasmed together with Sora. Sora’s hands working quickly at his private places and he buried his head into his pillow and he moaned for Riku again. He pushed the toy deep and started to thrust it hard into him, wanting his fantasy Riku to take dominance over him, and he shuttered as he pulled ropes of cum from his weeping cock. He whined and let the sensations wash over him, and continued to stroke his over stimulated penis, pushing the toy faster. He cried and mewled as he continued to touch the oversensitive skin before finally turning to lay on his back as he caught his breath, his wet hands now lying on his chest as he let himself bask in his after glow.

Vanitas gritted his teeth as he came inside of Ven and fucked into him roughly one last time before removing himself. Sora was positively divine to watch between the hearts, and he knew it was Ven’s favorite pastime also. He kissed Ven roughly and laughed at his dazed expression. He too felt the same.

Ven was completely gone, having lost himself in the idea of Sora. He let himself cum thinking of joining with Sora himself and flushed when Vanitas kissed him. Maybe the three of them could even join together one day..?

Xion cried as she came on her fingers and Roxas’ cock. The stimulus too much for her aching holes and she fell off of Roxas with a soft ‘pop’. She fell to the floor as she painted for breath, her juices flowing in between her thighs. She could feel herself throb and silently wanted to go again as she watched Sora start to clean himself off.

Roxas had jerked inside of Xion’s tight ring of muscle and groaned when she came. She spasmed around his cock and he almost came inside her. Luckily she had pulled away before he came and he quickly caught himself in his hand, milking himself while whining Sora’s name.

The hearts all beat as one as they caught their breath. Their common connection to Sora brought them a closer bond that no one else could ever have with him. Their bond with Sora was special and just theirs. 

They would await within his heart for the next time he would be alone and would awake once again to the sights and sounds of Sora. Silently slumbering within his heart until their time to watch would arise. They would continue to watch over him, like his guardian angels, as he would begin to explore himself and would be there during all his precious moments, until they themselves were to awaken within the real world, to be completed and whole one again. 

But until then, they would continue to watch, after all Sora was mesmerizing.

♡ ♡ ~ ♡ ~ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. ✿


End file.
